


Another Stupid USUK Fic

by Xiime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Actually he's not, Alfred is scared of suspense, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, He just wants to sleep with Arthur, M/M, Maybe this is actually Gen, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiime/pseuds/Xiime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Alfred has managed to sleep in Arthur's bed since they were 9. And how Arthur just lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Stupid USUK Fic

**Author's Note:**

> What is this, even. I had some problems with wording (D: I just couldn't find the words I wanted!! Maybe I should take more English classes (yeah, right)) but well, it was 2 am and I was inspired.

It all started with a 9-year-old English boy and a TV show.

After some arguing and a bit of kicking and punching over the remote control, Arthur had finally managed to sit comfortably in the sofa in front of the TV, ready for the new episode of Doctor Who. His best friend, Alfred, who was fond of intruding in Arthur’s home at any moment without being expected (and just simply behaving as this was his own house) was sitting next to him.

Arthur was sure he was here today just to annoy him, because he certainly made it _very_ clear that he was not to be disturbed on Saturdays at 8 o’clock in the evening.

But whatever, maybe Alfred would actually enjoy the episode and hopefully he would stay calm and quiet.

What Arthur didn’t know was that Alfred didn’t have a good relationship with horror and that, unfortunately, this was one of those episodes that freak the life out of you when you are 9 years old. Even if it has a happy ending.

 

The episode was only halfway and Alfred was already clinging to Arthur for dear life.

“D-don’t worry, Artie, I’ll protect you from that creepy kid, don’t be afraid, don’t be… WAAH!!” He shouted hiding his face in Arthur’s t-shirt. “I-I-I’m not your mummy, I’m too young to die!!!! I-I mean, I won’t let him hurt you, Artie, I’ll be your hero…” He was actually shaking, and his voice was _too_ loud, but Arthur tried his best to ignore his stuttering and to actually try to understand what was happening in the episode.

But some time later, he couldn’t even _see_ the TV, as Alfred was practically suffocating him with his unnatural strength and covering his eyes because “don’t look at him, you’ll be scared”. He tried to untangle himself, but Alfred just hugged him tighter. He tried to kick him out of his personal space, but he couldn’t even move his legs.

“Al, let me go, I want to see what happens!” he protested, but Alfred didn’t move. It was like he didn’t even heard him, he was too busy talking nonsense about him being his “hero and savior”, and _it wasn’t even that scary_.

But Alfred was too strong for a 9-year-old and Arthur wasn’t, so he was forced to stay that way for the rest of the episode.

When the ending credits finally appeared, Alfred relaxed and let Arthur go. “Ah, it wasn’t that bad.”

Arthur could have screamed in frustration, but he was too angry with Alfred for not letting him watch the episode to waste air on him, so he just threw his hands on the air with exasperation and walked angrily to his bedroom before slamming his door shut.

Even after a lot of knocking, punching, kicking, pleading, apologizing and shouting from Alfred outside his door, he didn’t answer. He wasn’t going to speak to that bastard again. Ever.

Alfred new perfectly well that that was Arthur’s favourite show, and that he preferred to watch it as soon as possible. That he didn’t like to watch it later unless it was absolutely necessary. That he didn’t like to be bothered.

So he stayed locked up in his room, and as his parents were gone for the night he didn’t need to go out to have dinner later, so he pretended not to hear Alfred and started reading the first thing he could find until his best friend got tired and went to his own house across the street.

Arthur decided he would ignore the boy the following day too, but maybe he could forgive him if he was feeling nice when he woke up. After making that decision he felt much better and went to sleep.

 

His decision and his sleep were completely forgotten at one in the morning with a tap on his window and Alfred’s terrified face staring from the outside, waiting for him to open it. That was the problem of having a nice and big tree outside of his window.

As angry as Arthur was with his friend, he just couldn’t leave him out in the cold when he looked so frightened, so he got up as fast as his sleepy mind allowed him and opened the window.

Alfred jumped to him straight from the branch he was standing on and hugged him.

“L-let me stay with you, I _swear_ I heard some noise coming from my closet, w-what if that boy is looking for me?! And my parents won’t let me sleep with them because I’m ‘too old for that’! But I just-!” He started shaking again and he sounded so afraid and about to cry that Arthur’s anger disappeared and he just hugged him for a bit.

He let go immediately and reluctantly said, “Fine, you can stay. But you’ll have to be gone in the morning before my parents see you!”

“Thank you, Artie!!” Alfred shouted gratefully, still clinging to Arthur’s neck.

“Y-yeah, whatever.” Arthur kind of blushed at such a sincere thankful.

After that, Alfred insisted that he wanted to sleep in the same bed as Arthur because he would feel lonely and scared otherwise.

And that’s how that night he went to sleep hugged by his best friend because of some stupid and not-even-scary TV show.

It wouldn’t be the last time.

 

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

 

Ten years have passed, and Alfred is trying to convince Arthur to watch that new “horror” (it was actually suspense) movie with him.

“C’moon, Artie…! It’ll be fun!” He said loudly, trying to drag Arthur to the sofa of their shared apartment for the third time this week. But tonight it seemed he was really determined to, because he didn’t let go after that glare that promised blood and the “Stop calling me that, already” growl between gritted teeth.

“Owww, c’mon, dude” he whined, “You know you like it!” Arthur threatened to punch him and Alfred hastily added, “OK, OK, sorry, geez! Oh, I know! Let’s make a deal!” He grinned like that was the best idea he could’ve thought of. “If you watch the movie with me, I’ll stop calling you Artie!”

Arthur knew that wasn’t a promise Alfred could keep. It seemed like the nickname was engraved in his mind or something, because it wasn’t the first time Arthur complained about it. When they were kids he didn’t mind, but when he was about 13 it started bothering him and he couldn’t stand it anymore. They were already too old for that kind of names.

But it was a Friday night, and he was tired of waking up early five days in a row, and he didn’t have the energy to keep arguing, so he decided to pretend believing Alfred.

“Fine. But you’ll try to keep as quiet as possible, I don’t want to hear you shouting in my ear like you do _every bloody time we watch horror_. Understand?” He looked at Alfred right in the eye as if he could make him understand with just a glare. If only.

But Alfred only widened his grin and said, “Yes, captain!” without actually registering the last part. “I knew you would say yes, so I’d already ordered food! It should be here any minute now!”

Arthur frowned.

“Don’t tell me you ordered those bloody hamburgers again.” He said with a monotonous voice.

“Yeah, how did you guess? They are really delicious, aren’t they?”

“Oh, yes, they are so delicious that maybe I don’t want to puke with every bite! God, why did agree to this,” Arthur said, but he sat on the sofa anyway. “I expect you to prepare everything, as you obviously have everything planned already.” He crossed his arms and leaned back on the sofa, waiting.

“Yes, of course!” Alfred said cheerfully, setting up the movie. He paused it before it started and sat next to Arthur, “Let’s wait ‘till the food arrives, OK?”

Before Arthur could complain, the doorbell rang and Alfred went to open the door. He came back a minute later with some extra large hamburgers and he put them on the coffee table, next to the cokes he had brought before. Maybe he _did_ have anything planned. He jumped on the sofa again.

“Ready?” He said with a big smile, looking at Arthur with excitement.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” The other one answered still looking at the paused TV, and he prepared for some unhealthy food, a movie he didn’t even consider horror, and the scared shouts of his best friend.

 

In spite of all the promises he had made earlier, Alfred wouldn’t let Arthur watch the movie in peace. He was already squeezing him to death and screaming in his ear things about saving him from all evil, and it had just started. It wasn’t scary, and Arthur knew Alfred knew it. He could almost imagine him laughing in his mind, making fun of him, and he could swear that Alfred was watching the movie with the face hidden just under Arthur’s chin. Just why did he have to be so loud and annoying, then? He wasn’t trembling with a shaky scared voice, like he did with _truly_ frightening movies.

“Stop clinging to me, you wanker, it’s not even scary,” Arthur grunted angrily. Mostly because of Alfred, but also because of the fast food he had been forced to eat.

“J-just wait a bit more, I’m sure you’ll need your hero in no time,” the other boy answered without letting go. The other boy rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a good actor, Arthur thought, he couldn’t even fake a stutter.

But he did cling to Arthur like his life depended on it. Maybe his way of being scared was just levelled up… Alfred played so many videogames it was actually possible that he had adopted some characteristics… Right?

 

They spent the rest of the movie in that position, and when it got to the interesting part Alfred stayed almost completely quiet, concentrated in the story. When the movie ended, he finally let go.

Arthur still didn’t understand what had happened, so he helped to clean in silence, lost in his thoughts. Alfred tried to start conversation a couple of times, as cheerfully as always, but when Arthur answered with only monosyllables he stayed quiet too, afraid that he had made his friend angry for some reason.

As soon as everything was in order, Arthur excused himself and went to sleep. Alfred followed and went to his room, too.

Not five minutes had passed and Arthur heard a knock on his door.

“Artie…? Are you still awake?” whispered Alfred, forgetting his promise of not calling Arthur by that stupid nickname again.

“Yes, what do you want?” He asked with exasperation. He couldn’t even get a good night’s sleep.

“… Can I come in?”

Arthur snorted. “Yes, come in.”

Alfred opened the door and slowly crept in. He tried to make a frightened face but he didn’t seem to realize it wasn’t working.

“I’m sure you are scared… Can I sleep with you?”

Arthur glared at him, and he said straight out “I know you are not actually scared, what’s going on?”

Alfred looked surprised for a bit before walking to stand next to the bed.

“But I am… Can I, please?”

Arthur just looked at him without answering, and Alfred started fidgeting.

“P-please, I can’t sleep if I’m not with you, I haven’t slept well all week and now after the movie I can’t even close my eyes, please, otherwise I’ll have to stay awake forever and then-“ He was talking really fast, and he would have continued if Arthur hadn’t interrupted.

“Come here.” He didn’t believe one bit that it was the movie what didn’t let him sleep tonight, but he had already suspected that his friend wasn’t sleeping well. He looked quite tired in the morning and didn’t have as much energy as he usually had. So he gave in and pulled the sheets away to let Alfred lay next to him.

“Thank you,” he said with a small smile, facing Arthur’s way. “I missed this. It’s been a while, hasn't it?”

“Only a week…” Last week Alfred wasn’t sleeping well either, but that night when they saw that Halloween special on the TV and Alfred had come to his room asking to sleep with him, he had slept like a baby. Maybe it was true Alfred slept better with him… Maybe. Even if it wasn’t the truth, the thought made him feel warmth all over.

Alfred reached his arm as if he was going to place it around Arthur’s shoulder, but when he realized what he was doing he blushed and put it back down. It wasn’t as if he didn’t hug Arthur all day, but now it seemed different. So he stayed still and was completely dumbfounded when Arthur came closer and wrapped an arm around him.

“You just need to ask, Al,” he said, strangely using Alfred’s nickname. “I actually prefer sleeping with you, too.” He said quietly, before blushing violently and hiding his face against Alfred’s shoulder.

The other one blushed too, brought his arms around the British boy, and he slowly brought his face only inches away from Arthur’s. The other boy looked at him and he leaned in too, brushing his lips softly against Alfred’s and closing his eyes at the touch. They stayed like that for a moment, and when they pulled apart Alfred put his chin over Arthur’s head, brushing his soft blond hair with it and holding him tighter.

“Good night, Artie.”

Arthur smiled against Alfred’s neck and answered, “Good night, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
